A Twist Of Fate
by Selene Serenity
Summary: AU fic. What is Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were the ones living in Cephiro and all the others lived on Earth? What affects would that have?
1. Entering Earth

Twist of Fate  
  
1 Selene Serenity  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, I know what you're thinking... "Oh no! She's starting another story when she hasn't even finished her others!" Well I'm just putting the first chapter up and seeing what people think. If I get at least 10 people to review this and say they want me to continue I will once I finish up a couple of my other stories. So what happens when Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were from Cephiro and the others lived on Earth? This might be interesting...  
  
Disclaimer: I Don NOT own Magic Knight Rayearth. The story and characters belong to Clamp.  
  
If you want to put this fanfic on your site please ask me first and e-mail me at fowler@sailorofthewhiteunicorn.zzn.com  
  
Now on to the story....  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hikaru! Umi!" Fuu, Magic knight of wind, shouted as she ran into her bedroom, which she shared with the magic knights of fire and water.  
  
"What is it Fuu?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Princess Emeraude has been kidnapped!" Fuu explained.  
  
"What!? By who?!" Umi asked as she stood up.  
  
"High Priest Zagato." Fuu told them as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Where are they!?" Hikaru wondered.  
  
"Zagato created a rip between this world and another and he escaped there with the pillar." Fuu said.  
  
"Well then let's follow them!" Umi shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't. Zagato closed the rip after he went through." Fuu sighed.  
  
Suddenly the ground started shaking and all three girls tumbled on to the ground. "You can't tell me Cephiro is crumbling already?!" Umi groaned.  
  
We should go see what has happened." Hikaru pointed out. She called out to her guardian spirit, Rayearth. She disappeared into the giant. The two other girls followed.  
  
They soared above in the sky. As they looked down they saw that the world they knew so well was starting to be destroyed.  
  
"Magic knights! Please help me in another world!" A small voice rang out through the sky. "Princess Emeraude!?" The three girls cried. A light glowed around them and their spirits disappeared. Everything blackened and the girls could feel their clothes changing. When light came back the sky was completely different. There was nothing floating in it except for clouds. The clothes they wore now were just normal school uniforms.  
  
"What's going on!?" Umi screamed. They all hurtled to the ground in different directions.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Ferio! Wait up!" Josh Carren called to his friend Ferio Tanka. (He didn't have a last name did he?)  
  
Ferio turned around. "Oh hey Josh." He smiled.  
  
"How did you do on the geometry quiz?" Josh asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ferio replied and shrugged. Just before he pulled his arms back a girl in a green school uniform landed in his arms.  
  
Her eyes were closed until she realized someone had caught her. She slowly opened her emerald eyes, but her vision was still blurred because her glasses were now on the ground, split in half.  
  
"W, w, who are you!?" They person holding her asked.  
  
"Could you hand me my glasses?" Fuu said. "Then I will tell you."  
  
Ferio put Fuu down and picked up her glasses that were now broken in half. "Um they kinda broke." He told her.  
  
"Don't worry. I have some tape that will hold them together for now." Fuu sighed as she searched through her pocket and pulled out some tape. Ferio handed her the glasses and she taped them back together. She placed them on her face so she could see again.  
  
She looked up to see a young man staring at her with his gold eyes. "Beautiful.." She sighed.  
  
"What!?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Fuu blushed and put he hands to her face to cover it.  
  
"Okay, well now you have to tell me who you are." Ferio pointed out.  
  
"My name is Fuu." She replied. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Ferio Tanka." He told her. "So can I ask why you fell from the sky?" He tilted his head a bit."  
  
"Falling from the sky? Ya right. You must be seeing things." Fuu laughed and ran off.  
  
***  
  
Ascot sighed as he walked down the street cautiously. He knew Connor and his gang would be here any second and was going to get throttled. He was taller than most kids his age, but Ascot was the weakest of everyone in 10th grade.  
  
Suddenly something landed on him and knocked him to the ground. Whoever had jumped on him was now sitting on his back.  
  
"Ow! My back!" Ascot complained.  
  
The person on his back stood up.  
  
Ascot naturally assumed it was Conner who had pushed him to the ground, but the attack seemed to come from higher up. "Conner! I am sick of you pushing me around!" Ascot shouted as he turned around.  
  
Instead of Connor standing behind him, it was a young woman with long blue hair and a blue school uniform.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else!" Ascot apologized. "Um, who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Me?" Umi pointed at herself. "I'm Umi. Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Ascot Sumoni." He replied.  
  
  
  
AN: That's all I'm doing for this first Chapter. I hope the others will be longer, but I wanted to get this out for you to read. Please tell me what you think! There will be more on Umi+Ascot and Fuu+Ferio, and there will defiantly be some of the Hikaru+Lantis+Eagle love triangle. I'm not sure who will end up with Hikaru.. 


	2. Tokyo Tower

Twist of Fate  
  
Chapter two  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth does not belong to me. It is property of Clamp. This story on the other hand is mine so if you wish to put it on your site please ask me first.  
  
Author's notes: Ya, I bet you thought I'd never continue this but I am! Ha! I couldn't just leave it! Um, I'll give a little refresher on what happened in the last chapter. Well I don't have much to say so please read and review!  
  
  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Umi muttered.  
  
"Who…who are you?" Ascot asked.  
  
'I can't tell him who I really am! No way!" She thought. "Um…I'm Umi Riyusaki." She told him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Me?" Ascot pointed at himself with surprise. No one had ever cared about him except for Caldina and Clef. Umi nodded. "My name is Ascot Summoni."  
  
"Well hello Ascot!" Umi smiled and shook his hand. She then tilted her head and sneezed three times, then coughed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ascot asked.  
  
"Well, I have a little bit of a cold." Umi explained.  
  
"Why don't you come to my place?" Ascot suggested. "I could get you some medicine."  
  
"Really?" Umi smiled with gratitude. "Thanks!"  
  
They both walked to Ascot's house.  
  
***  
  
"Go, go, go!" The cheerleaders cried. It was a warm day and the football team was out practicing, as was the cheerleading squad. "Come on Lantis!" Half of the girls shouted. "You can do it Eagle!" The other half cheered. The two star players, Eagle Vision and Lantis Marin, were on opposite teams for the scrimmage they were having. The ball had just been kicked over everyone's heads and both Eagle and Lantis were going after it. They both ran to catch it from opposite directions.  
  
Suddenly they heard a faint female voice screaming in terror. They looked higher into the sky when they heard it and not only saw the ball but a girl clinging on to it.  
  
***  
  
Hikaru fell through the sky and pelted closer and closer to the ground. She screamed with sheer terror. 'I can't die like this! This is not the way for a Magic Knight to die!' She thought. Suddenly an oval shaped ball hurtled towards her. She caught it and held it tightly in her arms. 'And why did I think this would help!?' She thought. As she came closer to the ground she saw two young men starring at her with their arms open. 'They must have wanted this.' She assumed, looking at the ball.  
  
Eagle and Lantis made sure they were right under the girls. As she reached the ground they both caught her in their arms. "Um…" Lantis and Eagle starred at her.  
  
"Uh…thanks for catching me." Hikaru giggled nervously. "I'll just be going now!" She jumped off of their arms and began to run off but the two of them caught her.  
  
"I don't think so." Lantis starred at her sternly.  
  
"You have some explaining to do." Eagle agreed.  
  
"But…I…I" Hikaru stuttered as her cat ears and tail popped out.  
  
The school bell rang for the end of the day. "Good, we have time to talk now." Lantis slapped his hands together then he and Eagle literally dragged Hikaru to a bench. They both took of their helmets and looked down at the strange girl. "So who exactly are you?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Um…I'm Hikaru, the Magic Kni…" Hikaru paused. 'I shouldn't tell them that. Not now at least.' She thought. "My name is Hikaru, Hikaru Shiduo." She told them.  
  
"Do you mind explaining how you fell from the sky." Lantis asked as he sat down as well.  
  
"I can't tell you." Hikaru muttered.  
  
Lantis arched an eyebrow. "And why not?"  
  
"I just can't. It's very important that I keep it to myself. It's for your own good." Hikaru explained.  
  
"Uh huh…." Eagle sighed with confusion. "Well I guess she has a right to secrecy if its that important.  
  
"Ya, I suppose." Lantis agreed. "Where do you live? I might be able to take you there."  
  
"I, um…." Hikaru muttered.  
  
"I see." Lantis nodded wisely. "Well why don't you stay with us in our apartment. We have an extra room." He suggested. "What do you think Eagle?"  
  
"Ya sounds fine to me." Eagle smiled. "Oh! By the way, I'm Eagle Vision," He extended his hand to Hikaru. "and this is Lantis Dalsen."  
  
Hikaru hesitantly took Eagle's hand and shook it. She didn't whether or not she should trust these two but something inside her was telling her two.  
  
"Just let us go get out of our football stuff and we'll be right back." Lantis said as the two went back inside.  
  
"Football?" Hikaru blinked and tilted her head.  
  
***  
  
At Ascot's house, Umi sat on a chair with a cup of medicine in her hand. It tasted disgusting. Umi was going to use her magic to make seem more bearable but something deflected her power. "What!?" She gasped. 'This is a magic potion!' She thought.  
  
"What is it?" Ascot asked as he walked in the room.  
  
"Ascot, where did you get this?" She asked, pointing to the cup.  
  
"My friend Clef gave it to me. It works great!" Ascot replied.  
  
'Clef? No it couldn't be, could it?' She wondered. "Ascot, I need to see your friend!" She cried.  
  
"Why?" Ascot asked.  
  
"I just do!" Umi said. "Please take me to him!" She pleaded."  
  
"Alright." Ascot nodded. "Take a coat though. That cold might get worse if you don't." He handed her a spare coat.  
  
Umi took it. "Thanks."  
  
Ascot led Umi to a small house down the road. He knocked on the door. "Clef, it's Ascot." Ascot called.  
  
"I'm coming!" Clef called. The doorknob slowly opened and Umi held in her breath. She let it out when the door opened and she saw the familiar face at the door.  
  
"Hello Ascot." Clef said and didn't notice Umi behind him.  
  
"Clef?" Umi gasped. She slowly stepped out from behind Ascot.  
  
Clef starred at her. "Umi?" He asked, shocked.  
  
Umi nodded. "So this is where you've been?" Umi wondered.  
  
"Yes." Clef nodded. "Why don't the two of you come in?" He offered.  
  
Both Umi and Ascot walked inside. "I'll make some tea for everyone." Clef walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help!" Umi offered. Ascot was about to go to, but then realized that Umi obviously needed to talk to Clef.  
  
When they were in the kitchen Umi started immediately with her questions. "So how did you get here? And what is here?" Umi asked Clef.  
  
"Well, I'll start with how I got here." Clef sighed. "I was surveying the area around the castle when Zagato came to me. He said my time here was done. I thought he was planning on killing me so I put up a shield that would block that type of spell, but instead he used a spell that sent me here and I wasn't prepared for it. I was brought here, Earth."  
  
"I see. So Zagato is truly behind this. I didn't want to believe he would betray the princess, but I guess he has." Umi's eyes saddened. "I couldn't help the Princess! Who knows where she is now?" She cried with frustration.  
  
Clef put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. There is hope yet." He assured. (AN: by the way this is the older looking Clef!)  
  
Umi looked at him. "How can you tell?" She asked.  
  
"There is something about Ascot." Clef started.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He has a powerful aura. I think he may be one of the castaways." Clef told her.  
  
"What?" Umi blinked.  
  
"Haven't you heard of them?" Clef wondered.  
  
"Well yes, but no one ever explained them to me."  
  
"Then I will. You see about 11 years back, when you were about 2, Zagato discovered there were 13 people who would one day ruin his plans so he sent them far away to who knows where, obviously here. Now of course Zagato was about 172 instead of 181 like he is now. (AN: I guessed on the age.) I believe that Ascot is one of them."  
  
"Wow…I wouldn't have guessed." Umi said in awe. She took two cups of tea, one for Ascot and one for herself. They both were about to walk back to the living room when…  
  
***  
  
"So Fuu, where do you go to school?" Ferio asked as they walked together down the street.  
  
"Well, I just moved here you see, so I don't have a school yet." Fuu lied.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ferio grinned. "I hope you go to mine."  
  
Fuu's cheeks turned a deep crimson. "Oh dear." She murmured. "My! What's that?" Fuu asked as she looked up at the tall building before them.  
  
Ferio followed her stare to see the Tokyo Tower. "That? That's the Tokyo tower." Ferio explained. "Boy, you don't know anything about this place do you?"  
  
"No, not really." Fuu sighed.  
  
In a flash of light a monster appeared next to the tower. "Jeas! What in the world is that thing!?" Ferio cried.  
  
"Oh no! It's a monster from Cephiro! How did it get here?" Fuu wondered. "I have to go over there!" She told Ferio and ran to the tower.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Ferio shouted and ran behind her. When he finally caught up to her he starred at her with confusion. "What is that thing?" He asked.  
  
"It's a monster." Fuu gulped. "I'll explain later." She assured Ferio. 'Without my sword, armor and rune god I don't know how I'm going to pull this off. I don't even know if I can use my magic!"  
  
They finally reached the tower and dashed up the stairs to be equal with the monster's head. The tower had been completely evacuated. The monster turned and starred at them. It opened its mouth and a fireball formed in it. The monster blew the fireball at them. It came hurtling forward. Fuu screamed and starred at it coming. You'd think being a magic knight would have given her better reflexes, but no.  
  
"You idiot! Move!" Ferio cried and pushed her out of the way. They both slid across the floor until they hit a wall. Fuu's glasses got knocked off her face and flung to the other side of the tower. Ferio sat up then proceeded to help Fuu up as well.  
  
"No one's ever called me an idiot before." Fuu blushed.  
  
"Well maybe if you had moved it wouldn't have happened, but hey…" Ferio shrugged. Something slipped out of his pocket and clattered on the ground.  
  
Fuu picked it up and was able to see it's familiar shape. "Where did you get this?" She asked, shocked.  
  
"Um, I don't really know. I've always had them, but I have no clue what it is. I have two of them." Ferio said as he pulled a second one out of his pocket. They were two orbs that Fuu had seen when she was very young. They had belonged to the Princess.  
  
"Princess Emeraude…" Fuu voiced.  
  
"Who?" Ferio blinked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Fuu sighed.  
  
"Oh, just like the monster."  
  
"Yes, now I need to get my glasses." Fuu said and looked up to find her glasses. "Where are they?" She wondered.  
  
"Looking for these?" A female voice asked.  
  
Fuu looked up to see…  
  
***  
  
"Fuu! She's at tower!" Umi gasped as she dropped the cups to the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Ascot asked as he ran into the room.  
  
"I think Umi needs to get to the Tokyo Tower." Clef guessed.  
  
"I think so…" Umi muttered. "I'm sorry about the cups Clef." She apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Clef assured her.  
  
"We can take our bikes." Ascot suggested. "But we only have two."  
  
"That's okay. Umi can ride double with you." Clef suggested.  
  
"All right." Umi agreed. "You don't mind do you?" She asked Ascot.  
  
Ascot blushed and shook his head. "No that's fine."  
  
"Well let's get going!" Umi said and walked outside.  
  
Ascot began to follow but Clef slowed him down. "So how long were you listening in?" He asked slyly.  
  
"What!? How did you know?" Ascot asked.  
  
Clef gave him the 'how-do-you-think-I-know' look.  
  
"The entire time." Ascot sighed.  
  
"That's what I thought." Clef smiled. "You would have found out anyway. I'll tell you more later."  
  
Ascot nodded and they both walked out. Ascot had left his bike at Clef's house the last time he had been over so Clef had kept it with his so they didn't have to go back to Ascot's house to get his bike. Clef got on his bike and started off. Ascot got on his bike as well, and then helped Umi up behind him. "Hold on." He told her. Umi nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm ready!" She shouted. Ascot then rode off behind Clef, to the Tokyo Tower.  
  
When they reached the tower they saw the monster attacking Fuu and some young man with green hair. "What the?" Ascot cried as he slammed on the brakes. "What is that?"  
  
"It's a monster from the land I come from." Umi explained. "Clef, do you have a spell that can take us up there, because it looks like the monster demolished the stairs."  
  
Clef nodded. "I do." He replied.  
  
"Do you guys mind if I stay here?" Ascot wondered.  
  
"Actually that's probably for the best." Umi told him. "We don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Lets go." Clef said and the two of the rushed to the side of the tower.  
  
Clef held his hand out in the air and his staff appeared in it. "Hoe did you keep that?" Umi asked.  
  
"I was somehow able to hold on to my power to summon my staff and that enabled me to use other spells." Clef replied. He chanted softly and closed his eyes. Umi watched intently until she felt her feet lifting of the ground. She looked below her and saw they both were rising higher and higher.  
  
"It worked!" Umi squealed with delight.  
  
"Of course it worked!" Clef huffed. "What do you think I am? An amateur?"  
  
Umi giggled. Soon they reached the level Fuu was on. They got there just as Fuu's glasses flung to their side of the room.  
  
"I need my glasses now." Fuu said. "Where are they?" She asked.  
  
"Looking for these?" Umi asked as she picked up the glasses.  
  
***  
  
Hikaru sat between Eagle and Lantis in their truck. "Thanks for taking me guys." She smiled. "I'm really lost here."  
  
"No problem." Eagle looked down at her. "We don't mind."  
  
"Nope. We have an empty room anyways." Lantis agreed.  
  
Suddenly Hikaru froze. "Hikaru? Are you okay?" Eagle asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lantis asked.  
  
"I don't know." Eagle told him. "You better pull over."  
  
Lantis pulled over to the land next to the road.  
  
Hikaru saw an image of Umi and Fuu at the Tokyo Tower. With them were two young men, a green haired one and… "Clef?" Hikaru mouthed. She snapped out of it?"  
  
"Hikaru, are you all right?" Lantis asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." She replied. "Do you two know of a tower around here?" She asked.  
  
"The Tokyo Tower?" Eagle wondered.  
  
"I guess so." Lantis nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I need to get there right away!" Hikaru cried.  
  
"Why?" Lantis and Eagle both asked.  
  
"I just do. I can't explain now!"  
  
Eagle and Lantis looked from Hikaru to each other. They both nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" Eagle shouted.  
  
"Thanks!" Hikaru grinned.  
  
Lantis swerved back on to the road and drove off.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Ya! What did you think? Good, bad? Well I know I STILL hasn't had enough of Hikaru but I'll try for more in the next chapter. So can you take a wild guess at who are the rest of the cast aways? Sorry again for taking so long! 


	3. Castaway 1: Ascot

Twist of Fate ~Selene Serenity~ Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. It is property of CLAMP. I do own this fanfic though so please don't copy or steal it!  
  
Author's notes: So how many people thought I would never continue this fic? *Counts all the raised hands in the audience.* Really people.don't you have any faith in me? Ah well, I did continue and here I am with the brand new chapter! Hope you all like it!  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
"Fuu.do you have any idea how we can beat this thing?" Umi gulped and starred at the monster. "No Umi, I don't know what we can do." "Hello.. am I invisible back here or what!?" Clef cried and waved his staff in the air. "Oh yeah!" Umi spun to face him. "Do you think you can give us our magic back?" "I think I can." "Magic!?" Ferio gasped. "Yes." Fuu squeaked. "Well at least it's not a terrorist attack or something like that." He shrugged. "You don't worry about things to often do you?" Umi rolled her eyes. "Not when I don't have to!" "Umi! Fuu! Are you up there!?" A small voice called from the ground. "Hikaru!? Is that Hikaru!?" Fuu cried and ran to the railing to the tower with Umi following. They looked to the ground to see Hikaru standing in between two young men. "Hikaru!" They waved and cried to their friend. "Umi! Fuu! It looks like you could use some help up there!" She giggled. "We sure could!" They replied. "Get on up here!" "Well I would but the stairs are kind of demolished!" "Hold on a sec! We'll get Clef to help!" Umi replied and went to Clef. "Can you levitate her up here?" "Of course I can!" Clef puffed out his cheeks. The two walked back to the railing and Clef leaned a bit over the edge, holding his staff out. He closed his eyes and began to chant. As he did the jewel on his staff began to glow. Down on the ground a light began to glow around Hikaru, Lantis and Eagle. "What the!?" Lantis starred at the light forming around them. "What is this Hikaru?" Eagle asked. "It's Mage Clef's magic!" Hikaru smiled. "Umi or Fuu must have found him here!" "Mage Clef?" Lantis blinked, as if remembering something. "Is something wrong Lantis?" Hikaru asked him. Lantis shook his head. "It's nothing." He assured her. Then he glanced next to him and noticed they were floating into the sky. "Except maybe that!" He pointed to the ground. Both Lantis and Eagle were pretty freaked by the fact that their feet were not on the ground. "Calm down you two!" Hikaru smiled. "Clef won't let us fall. He only did that once when Umi kept bugging him and she's okay!" When they reached the others the bubble type thing they were in floated inside the building and disappeared as their feet brushed the floor. "Umi! Fuu!" Hikaru cried and ran to hug them both. "I'm so glad your okay!" "Are you okay Hikaru?" Fuu questioned her. "Yes, I'm fine." Hikaru nodded. Then she spotted Clef behind them. "Clef!" She smiled and ran to her former teacher. "How did you get here?" She asked as she hugged him as well. "I'll tell you about it later Hikaru." Clef replied. "First we need to solve this little problem." Clef pointed the monster that was attacking the very top of the tower. "But how Clef? I don't have any magic and my sword is gone!" "I can give your magic back and that should be enough to finish this guy off, but well need to find all the other castaways." "The castaways are here?" "Yes. One of them should have the skills equal to that of a master smith." "That's great!" Hikaru smiled. "Yes, now go join Umi and Fuu and I will give you your magic." Hikaru nodded and joined Umi and Fuu. Clef stood in front of the three of them and held up his staff. "Bestow Magic!" He cried. The jewel glowed red, blue and green, them back to it's usual purple. Around the three knights their elements appeared. Flames surrounded Hikaru, Umi by water and Fuu by wind. When the elements disappeared the three of them wore a breastplate, with a glove on one hand and wrist armor around the other. They looked down at what they wore and Hikaru practically exploded. "Mage Clef! This isn't our armor!" She cried. "No it isn't the armor you had before, but it is yours." He replied. "You need to have the armor evolve once more." "What!? That's insane! It took us five whole years to make our armor evolve the first time! We don't have the time Clef!" Umi shouted. "Don't worry you three." Clef let out a soft laugh. "Your armor will evolve a faster pace this time because there is a real need for it now." He explained. "I get it now." Fuu nodded. "But we have our magic, right?" Hikaru wondered. "Of course." "All right then!" Hikaru cried and ran to the monster. "Flame Arrow!"  
  
Fire flashed from her hand and shot at the monster, pushing it to the ground, instead of hanging off the building. As it fell Hikaru heard someone scream. She leaned over the railing (Or what was left of it.) "Oh no!" Hikaru cried. "What is it?" Umi and Fuu ask as they joined her. "There's someone down they're!" Hikaru pointed to the ground, where the monster was going to land. "It's Ascot!" Umi shouted. "Who?" Hikaru and Fuu blinked. "Fuu save him." Umi pleaded. "Of course." Fuu pointed to the ground. "Winds of protection!" She cried. Wind shot from her fingers and created a shield around Ascot. She then used her power to float Ascot up to them. As he landed the winds died down, until they disappeared completely. "What was that!?" Ascot gulped. "Um, Ascot. That was Fuu's magic." Umi patted him on the back. "Why don't you join Umi and Hikaru's friends over there, who also have their mouths gapping open." She led Ascot over to Lantis, Eagle and Ferio. "Well I highly doubt that the monster is dead already, so we better get down there." Hikaru pointed out. "Right!" Umi and Fuu agreed. The three of them jumped over the edge of the railing. "No!" Ferio, Lantis, Eagle and Ascot shouted and ran to the railing, only to see wind, carrying the three of them down safely. Clef shook his head with a smile. "Umi, why don't you sneak around the back of it and we'll distract it. That way he won't expect the attack from behind." Fuu planned. "Right." Umi and Hikaru agreed. Umi ran around while Hikaru and Fuu distracted the monster. Hikaru and Fuu began attacking it from the front while Umi prepared for the final blow in the back, but the monster realized what was going on. The three girls didn't notice that he realized it, but one person did. That person was Ascot. Ascot notice the monster spot Umi as she ran behind them and he also notice its leg twitch as it prepared to turn around. "No! Umi!" He shouted and jumped off the tower. "You idiot!" Ferio shouted. Clef could only smile. As Ascot fell to the ground, a warm sensation wrapped around him. A light glowed all around him and his clothes suddenly transformed from his school uniform to green and cream colored robes, toped off with a large, black floppy hat on his head. "What the?" He gasped. "Ascot!" Clef shouted from the tower. "Call out, 'Beast I summon thee!' He ordered. Ascot wasn't quite sure about what that was going to do, but he figured he better give it a try. On instinct he threw his hand in the air. A glowing grid appeared in front of him as he did so. "Beast! I summon thee!" He shouted. Suddenly a giant monster emerged from the grid before him. It swooped down under Ascot so he landed on it's back. "What the?" He shouted.  
  
"Don't worry!" Clef cried. "He'll listen to what you say!" Ascot gulped. "If you say so." He looked down at the bird like monsters face. "Can you fight that monster?" He asked. The monster nodded. "Great." Ascot smiled. The monster flew lower and pushed the other monster to the ground. The three girls gaped as they saw the new monster come flying down. "Another one?" Hikaru gasped. Then she saw the first monster turning to attack Umi. "UMI! Look out!" She cried. "I don't think so!!!" Ascot cried as his monster bashed into the other monster, causing it to fall to the ground. "All right Ascot!" Umi cheered. "Flame arrow!!!!!" Hikaru shouted as flames spurted out of her hand and flashed at the monster, destroying it. "That was cool." Ferio blinked as he watched the whole thing. Lantis and Eagle nodded. "Oh brother." Clef sweatdropped. "This is going to be a long battle."  
  
Author's notes: Tada! All finished with this chapter! Hope you liked! ^_^ 


	4. Castaway 2 & 3: Ferio and Lantis

Twist of Fate  
Chapter Three  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. It is property of MKR. I did put time and effort into writing this so please don't copy or steal it.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here again with another chapter on Twist of Fate! ^_^  
  
Twist of Fate  
~Chapter Three~  
  
"Okay, now that I've discovered I have these great powers...HOW THE HELL DO I GET RID OF THESE CLOTHES!?" Ascot cried. He paced around frantically while Hikaru, Umi and Fuu simply closed their eyes and recalled their armor into their glove gem.  
"Oh come on Ascot, all you have to do is recall it." Umi sighed.  
"Umi, you have to remember that Ascot was not raised in Cephiro, so he doesn't know how." Clef reminded her as he made his staff disappear.  
"So...anybody still confused by all this?" Lantis wondered.  
"Uh huh..." Eagle and Ferio agreed.  
"Ascot, what you need to do is basically just imagine your robes and such going into that jewel on your hand." Clef explained.  
"Okay..." Ascot mumbled and closed his eyes. He did as he was told and suddenly his robes (and floppy hat ^_^) disappeared, and his school uniform reappeared. "Whoa..." He blinked.  
"Let's get going before the police show up." Ferio pointed out.  
"The what?" The three girls blinked at him.  
"Oh never mind..." He sighed. "Just understand we get in trouble if they come..."   
"Ya...Well we should get going then." Umi agreed.  
They all started leaving, but Hikaru stood where she was. Fuu turned around. "Come one Hikaru." She told her.  
"Um...I think Ascot is forgetting something." She pointed up.  
Everyone turned around, noticing the monster standing behind Hikaru. "Oh yeah..." Ascot scratched his cheek.  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
***  
"Hikaru, could you come here?" A small voice inquired.   
"Of course!" A five-year-old Hikaru quickly replied. She stumbled over to the Princess, who had called her. "What's wrong?" She wondered.  
"Nothing is wrong Hikaru." She giggled. "Umi, Fuu, Zagato and I were going on a walk and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."   
"I'd love to." Hikaru nodded in reply.  
"Then lets go." Emeraude smiled. The two girls walked down the path and joined Umi, Fuu and Zagato. But wait; there were two other figures. Hikaru couldn't make them out.   
"Who are they?" She pointed at the two figures.  
"Who's who Hikaru?" Zagato gave her a strange look.  
"Them!" Hikaru pointed again, but the two figures faded away as she did. "Wait!" She cried and leapt foreword to stop them from leaving.  
Then everything went dark. Emeraude faded away as well and Zagato began to belt out and evil laugh. "What was once is no longer!" He cried.  
Suddenly Umi, Fuu and herself grew to their proper age and fell through the sky. "No!!!! Zagato! How could you!?" Hikaru demanded.  
***  
"Hey, Lantis, can you hear that?" Eagle asked from his bed.  
"Ya, I think its Hikaru." Lantis replied from his own bed. "I'll go see if she's okay." He got out of his bed with his boxers and t-shirt on. (Selene: *drools*)(Testament: o god.....)  
He walked to it was and sure enough Hikaru was on the spare bed in the living room, whimpering. "Zagato...How could you? How could you?"  
Lantis walked over to Hikaru and sat on the bed next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Hikaru, wake up..."   
Hikaru snapped awake, starring up at Lantis's face. "Ah! Zagato! NO!" She screamed and pushed Lantis away. She jumped out of the bed. Lantis crashed to the floor. He got up and walked over to her. "Hikaru, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"No! Stay away!" She cried.  
"What's going on in here!?" Eagle burst into the living room. He saw Hikaru braking down into tears. She ran to him when he came in. Eagle wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Hikaru calmed down just before falling back asleep. "What happened?" He asked Lantis.  
"I don't know. I woke her up from a nightmare and she freaked out calling me Zagato." Lantis explained.  
"Zagato? Who's that?"  
"I don't know."  
"We can ask her in the morning I suppose." Eagle suggested.  
"Right." Lantis nodded.  
Eagle picked Hikaru up and placed her on the bed and they both tucked her in.  
"She's cute isn't she?" Eagle pointed out.  
"Ya..." Lantis sighed and starred at her.  
"Oh? Does Lantis have a crush on someone?" Eagle smirked at him.  
"What?" Lantis's eyes bugged out. "No way!" He huffed and left the room with a chuckling Eagle following.   
***  
Lantis sat in the kitchen the next morning. It was pretty early so both Eagle and Hikaru were still asleep. He pulled a box of cereal out of the cabinet and poured some into a bowl with some milk. As he began to eat he saw Hikaru slowly step into the room out of the corner of his eye.  
"Um..." She said with a hoarse voice. "Um, Lantis, I'm sorry about last night." She apologized.  
"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." He assured her.  
There was silence for a moment. "So who's Zagato?" Lantis asked.  
Hikaru blushed. "I'm sorry Lantis. It's just you looked so much like him! I will never forgive him for what he did!"  
"Who is he and what did he do?" Lantis asked, still calm as could be.  
"Zagato, he betrayed us all..." Hikaru whispered. She swiftly pulled out another chair from the table and sat down. "As you found out yesterday, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Clef and even Ascot are from a different world, Cephiro. There the will controls all, and there is one person who has the strongest will in the land, they are the pillar. Princess Emeraude was our pillar. High Priest Zagato was to help her in her prayers for the land. Then, recently he captured the Princess taking her to who knows where, and sent us here to Earth." She explained.  
"So he was a good friend of yours I suppose." Lantis inferred.  
Hikaru nodded. "When you woke me up I saw you and you looked exactly like Zagato!!! I mean even now I see similarities between him and you. Even your voice! Both of you have the same deep voice!" Realization hit Hikaru right then and there. She ran to where her clothes were, as she was wearing a large shirt from Lantis. She pulled something out of her pocket.  
"What's that?" Lantis asked, coming out from behind Hikaru.   
"It's a photo from a long time ago. I was only five." She showed it to Lantis with a quivering hand.  
"But, that's...that's..." Lantis went to a closet and pulled out an old photo album. He opened it and showed a page to Hikaru. "These are my pictures from when I was younger." The little boy in the pictures looked just like a young boy hiding behind Zagato. "It's me..." He whispered.  
Both now had gaping mouths and wide eyes when Eagle woke up and walked into the room. "What's wrong now?" He gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Look." Lantis managed to say, pointing at the picture.  
Eagle leaned over Hikaru and Lantis and looked at the photo to see a young Lantis and Hikaru as well as the two girls who they had met yesterday. "What?" He gasped.  
Hikaru grabbed a slip of paper out of another pocket and ran to the phone. "Um...help..." She whimpered at Eagle and Lantis.   
Lantis wavered out of shock first and chuckled as he walked to her. "What's the number?" He asked as he took the phone.  
"543-6794." Hikaru told him. Lantis punched in the number and handed the phone back to Hikaru.   
"Talk in there and listen in there." Lantis pointed to the receiver and earpiece. Hikaru nodded.  
"Hello? Summoni residence." A voice said on the other end.  
"Hi Ascot, it's Hikaru. Is Umi there?"   
"Yeah, hold on a minute. I'll go get her." Ascot replied.  
A few minutes later Umi picked up the phone. "Hikaru?"  
"Hey Umi! I need to meet you and Fuu. Do you know where Lantis and Eagle's apartment is?"  
"Uh...no." Umi replied.  
"Right...well where can we meet?"  
Eagle had finally snapped out of it and joined the other two. "Why don't we meet at the park at the center of town?" He suggested.  
Hikaru nodded and told Umi where to meet. Umi agreed to call Clef and inform him while Hikaru called Fuu and Ferio.  
After explaining everything to Fuu, Hikaru dashed to the bathroom and changed into the clothes she received yesterday. Lantis and Eagle changed as well. After everyone was dressed they went down to the apartment's garage and got into Lantis's truck.  
***  
When they got to the park everyone but Clef was there. "So what's wrong Hikaru?" Umi asked, placing her hands at her shoulders.  
"Look at this." Hikaru said as she held up the photo to show Umi. Umi took it and looked at it. "But Hikaru, this is just an old picture of us in Cephiro." Then she noticed something. "Who are they!?" She gasped. Hikaru walked over to Umi and lifted her friend's face so she was looking at Lantis. "Oh Holy Pillar!" She cried and moved backwards a bit. "But how is that possible?"  
"I don't know." Hikaru stuttered.  
Fuu walked over and looked at the photo intently. "Oh Holy Pillar." She agreed with Umi, but said it in a more reverent tone. "That's Ferio too." She announced.  
"What!?" Ferio's eyes bugged out as he walked over and took a look. Sure enough near what he assumed was the princess, was a small boy that looked just like him, only younger. "Why I'm I in this picture!?" He demanded.  
"I'll take that one." A voice replied. Everyone turned to see Clef standing there. "You see, both Ferio and Lantis were in Cephiro at one point. They too are castaways."  
"What?" Everyone gasped.  
"Yes, Ferio is the younger brother of Princess Emeraude." He informed them. "And Lantis is the younger brother or Zagato." Again there was a group gasp.   
"I knew it!" Hikaru cried. "That's why Lantis looks so much like Zagato!"  
"Precisely." Clef nodded.  
"But, that would mean, that Zagato sent his only brother away, just to capture the princess..." Hikaru, said with a sad face.  
"Yes..." Clef nodded.  
"Whoa..." Lantis waved his arms in the air. "You mean I'm really not from Earth? I'm from some completely different planet?"  
"And I'm some...Prince from this other planet?" Ferio joined Lantis in being thoroughly confused.  
Clef nodded again. "And now I will bestow upon you the powers and weapons you were granted at birth." He closed his eyes and his staff appeared. "Gift Bestow!" He cried.   
Both Lantis and Ferio were enveloped in a bright light that seemed to form a shell around them. It slowly disappeared to reveal both of them in new outfits. Lantis was in black armor and had a black and silver cape extended from his shoulders. In his hand he held a rather large sword. (AN: Hehe, swords are cool!) Ferio wore a white and gold outfit with a white and gold cape. He held a sword even bigger than Lantis's.  
"Wow..." Ferio gaped at his new, fancy getup.   
"This is way past weird." Ascot shook his head.  
"Nah, it's not that bad!" Umi giggled. "At least not from what I experience."  
"For some reason, this whole Cephiro thing, make me feel this is going to be a really weird experience." Ascot sighed.  
"Why do say that?" Umi laughed.  
"Oh never mind..." He sighed.   
"Sometimes in life you just don't ask." Umi waved her finger back and forth. "This is defiantly one of those time Ascot."  
"I have a feeling that's going to happen a lot isn't it?"  
"Yup." Umi nodded.  
  
Author's notes: Yup, that's it. Stupid ending I now, but ah well. I hope you liked it. By the way I drew a sketch of the photo mention in this chapter. If you'd like to see it you can find it at, http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=140845 It may be a bit slow loading though so be patient. Please Review! 


	5. School

Twist of Fate

~Selene Serenity~

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. Please do not copy or steal this fic.

Author's Notes: OMG! I UPDATED!!!!! *gasp* *bows* I'm soooo sorry to all my readers. I just fell out of the MKR world for a while, but I think I'm back so here's the new chapter. I wonder if everyone gave up on this fic?

~Chapter Five~

         "Do I have to go?" Hikaru peeked out of the truck as Lantis parked it in the school parking lot, her cat ears point up.

"No…but I think you'll enjoy it." Eagle replied as he got out of the car. Come on, just try, for one day."

"I'll even be in your first class, so I can help." Lantis told her as he walked over to the side of the car Eagle was standing at. "And we talked to some of our friends who are in your other classes and they agreed to show you around and help you."

"Are they nice?" Hikaru wondered.

"Of course." Eagle laughed.

"Well…Geo's questionable." Lantis mumbled sarcastically. 

"Oh, when Geo hears that, he's going to kill you." Eagle joked. 

"I'd like to see him try." Lantis smirked.

Hikaru gave a shocked, disgusted look on her face. "You'd kill someone!?"

Lantis and Eagle both looked at Hikaru with a funny look on their face, before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "What's so funny!?" Hikaru demanded to know.

"Hikaru, trust me, I was just kidding." Lantis placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "I'd never kill Geo, he's one of my best friends."

"Oh." Hikaru blushed. "I knew that."

After the Lantis and Eagle stopped laughing Hikaru agreed to go to school with them and she followed them into the large building.  The day before Lantis had gone to the school and registered Hikaru and gotten her a school uniform with the school colors, Red and gold on it. Hikaru had not wanted to change into it because it would make her look even younger than she looked in her other clothes, but actually it looked very nice on her as Eagle and Lantis always assured her.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Eagle said and waved good-bye, walking down a different hallway than Lantis and Hikaru were going down. 

"Bye." Hikaru and Lantis waved back.

"Um, what class do we go to first?" Hikaru asked.

"Homeroom." Lantis replied.

"Home room?" Hikaru gave Lantis a confused look. 

"It's a class where we get updates on what's going on in the school and stuff like that." He explained as he stopped at a door. "This is it." He said as he pushed the door open.

"Hey, who's that with Lantis?" Someone in the crowed of student's in the room whispered. 

"Sister maybe?"

"I don't know, but she's cute."

"Class, Class settle down." A gruff voice called from the front of the room. 

"Yes Mr. Guarder." Several students mumbled.

"We have a new student joining us today. Hikaru, would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Go on." Lantis whispered in her ear and pushed her forward.

"Um…" Hikaru blushed. "I'm Shidou Hikaru. I just moved here from Osaka this weekend. I live in the apartment with my sisters next to our friends, Lantis and Eagle." 

"Thank-you very much Hikaru." Mr. Guarder nodded. "You can take a seat next to Lantis."

***

After homeroom Lantis walked with Hikaru to a water bubbler. "You wait here and my friend to take you to your new class okay?" Lantis told her.

"Okay Lantis." Hikaru nodded, slight nervousness in her voice. 

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" Hikaru lied.

"All right…" Lantis said hesitantly then walked down the hall.

"HEY YOU!" A female voice screeched.

"Huh?" Hikaru blinked and turned around. A petite girl with pale skin and light blue hair stood before her. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Primera, and you…are dead." The girl replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you stay away from MY Lantis! I'm going to make him my boyfriend by the end of the year and I don't need your interference!" 

"Huh?"

"I don't want YOU getting 'involved' with Lantis! As in romantically…"

"Romantically?" Hikaru blinked and blushed. "Don't worry we're just friends." She assured her. 

"Well make sure it stays that way!" Primera stomped off.

"Heh, you shouldn't let her bother you." A male voice chuckled behind Hikaru. She swerved around and saw a young man, slightly shorter than herself. He had short brown hair, covered by a baseball cap. "You must be Hikaru." He guessed.

"Yes. Are you Lantis's friend?"

"Yup, the name's Zazu Torque." 

"Oh, well its nice to meet you Zazu."

"Hikaru…that's a cute name."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…" Zazu blushed. "Why don't we get going?"

"Okay." Hikaru smiled.

"Hey there hunny bunch!" They heard a female voice with a heavy southern accent. 

"Caldina, what are you doing here?" Mr. Guarder gave her a half confused look, half smile. 

"I wanted to visit you. I just got back from my last gig and I wanted to see you! I missed you so much." The woman got up on her toes and hugged Mr. Guarder. 

"That accent…" Hikaru whispered.

"Huh?" Zazu blinked. "What's up?"

"That woman, she has a Chizetan accent."

"A what accent?" Zazu looked and felt very confused.

"Never mind, you just go without me." She waved at him.

"No way! Lantis will kill me if I don't get you to class." Zazu exploded and grabbed Hikaru by the collar, dragging her to class.

***

"So this is the new girl eh?" A young man, slightly taller than Lantis bent down and examined Hikaru. 

"Yup." Zazu replied. "You're going to take her now, right Geo?"

"Ya." Geo replied. "You ready young lady?"

"Yes." Hikaru squeaked. "What class are we going to?"

"Math."

"Math?" Hikaru blinked. "What's math?"

"Uh…you don't know what math is?" Geo gave her a weird look. "I mean I know Eagle and Lantis said you came from far away, but didn't they have math where you're from?"

"Nope." Hikaru shook her head.

"Man I wish I lived where you did." Geo sighed. 

"It's a very beautiful place." Hikaru remembered. "I miss it a lot."

"I'm sure that…" Geo started, but all of a sudden Mr. Guarder and Caldina walked by.

Hikaru gasped and grabbed Geo and Zazu, so they were hiding in a separate hallway. "Hey! What are you…" Geo cried.

"SHHH!" Hikaru hissed. She leaned over, peering into the hallway where Mr. Guarder and Caldina where.

"So you've been having those dreams again?" Caldina asked.

"Yes, and they're more frequent. I think it means that something's coming, something related to those dreams…" He replied, in a stressful tone.

"Are they the same as before?" She asked.

"Not exactly. It has that girl, the one with the long hair. That's the same. She says 'Help me…' But then, there are three other girls, one with blue hair, brown hair, and a third with red." He paused and looked as if he was deep in thought. "Now that I think about it," He finally said. "There's a new girl in my class that looks a lot like the read haired one."

"Could she be connected to this thing that might be coming?" Caldina wondered.

"I'd assume so, but I really don't know."

'That settles it.' Hikaru thought. 'Those two have to be castaways!' She was about to march over them, but was pulled back bye Geo. 

"Hold it missy." He said. "We're going to be late for class. Come on."

"Hey!!! Come on!" Hikaru fought, but failed to get free.

"Forget it." Zazu laughed. "You'll never win against him.

Hikaru merely sulked in reply. 


End file.
